


IT'S ONE OF THOSE NIGHT'S Y'ALL

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Commissions and RQ's [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ..................you’ve watched porn right. it’s. it’s that kind of rape, Bad Dirty Talk, Breeding, Commissioned Work, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Large Cock, ROXY IS THE WORST PERSON TO WRITE SMUT FOR, Squirting, expansion kink, pretend torture, the condesce is black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody





	IT'S ONE OF THOSE NIGHT'S Y'ALL

 

_Chink._

“Fuck,”

_Clack._

“Damn.”

_Clank._

“Ugh,”

_Clink._

“ ** _Fuck!!!_** ”

Ravioli rolle-oly, you sure as hell fucked the pooch dead in the face.

The pooch, or the cooch. See, that’s the real dilemma, with your legs swiftly held tight in the air. That machine across the wall looks menacing, what, with it pumping it’s straddled throbbing geezer at you. You don’t know what that weird thingermabob is prepping for here, but it sure as hell isn’t for the sandy wet and hot red zone laid swiftly between your belly button and your single zero shafted fucks.

 _Jesus Christ,_ you start shifting around in your stupid dumb alien jingle janglies. The weird metal clanks against your wrists. It’s gold, rather than silver, cheap hoodrat bitch, and it feels sticky. What, with all the pulling and tugging you sure as hell haven’t gotten to do yet.

Eh?

_Eh??_

God fuckin.

You’re going to die a swollen hot lonely sexy virgin.

Hopefully not for long though, that monster ought to kill you before the heat stroke does.

Ok, so ginormous pink Gucci bitch may have pumped you with some fluids. Nothing, like, substantial like _water_ or anything, but something more along the lines of attempting to apparently get you up to speed with troll culture, and cuntlateral damage. Cuntlateral. More like literal cunt.

She’s trying to feed you baby making juices, and hooboy, your chinkster ain’t the only part of you feeling rather heavy. Your body feels a bit more molded for the stocks rather than the steaks. You think you can hear Janey somewhere nagging you about back pains, and butt aches.

You miss when your B cup wasn’t such a BIATCH, and grew to be a bit of a D.

Fucking dicks,

You hear the machine REV up louder, and nearly hear your heart pulverize out of your chest, until the thing just shuts off cold turkey.

You sigh, relieved, but then hear the loud clacks of some stanky heels make it’s way across the floor. You bite your lip bitterly, as you see her Rod and Goddess. Dark grey alien, with the longest set of hair you’ve ever seen someone almost get caught against several stupid cow milking machines. Longer legs than your patience, and tits that STILL MAKE YOU JEALOUS.

You sneer at the hooker that has you hooked up from your hooter.

“Getting boily ova there, shellfish?”

Her Endangerous Condescension asked, while fluttering her long jagged falsies, and pursing some pink ass puckers sordidly at your less than cute, but fairly bothered form.

“You know, I’ve had beta days. Better. Asterick. Shit.”

She chuckles proudly, as she rubs her long sharply clipped nails down your puffy hair. You shoot her a sneer, as she scans you over, along with all the rest of her masterful work.

“The formula oughta be makin you start to sea stars, rookie.”

She licked her lips in a seductively aggravating way, that you’d rather keep you more jaded than aroused. Unfortunately, you’re a sitting dick when it comes down to kinks and scrummages. She’s like six foot seven, black, and you’re somewhere between hell and midheaven.

She kneels down to your height, and rubs her pointy claws around your cheek. You glare your bright round ruby pink eyes at her, as you try to keep your vision from her blasted plush spheres, that keep making your broken levy near high a fucking waterfall.

You feel another hand roll around one of your newly engorged jugs, and her immaculate lips curve in a way that’s got you tottering. You swallow spit, and feel your face flush hot, as you get noises worked out of you hotter than a baby kitten.

You mewl out dainty expletives, as you feel your heavy devil tinted tits heave and soak out dollops of whipped cream all over your captor’s well-furnished hands. She grins as evily as your heart rate feels, and moves her swollen dick pumping lips down your rounded areola. You squeak out in shock, as she slurps and she slithers, making your airways a withering tot of exertion.

“ _Yeee_ \--ya sure are a hungry hippo of a—“ You hiccup, as you accidentally swallowed uneven air as she parts your darkened swallows, “of a diabolical sorts, Misses… Alien terrorist with a lesbian axe to grind.”

“Gill, if I was axeing you politely, I would harpoon your trouter to the ship decks.”

She bites at your melons, and you yelp. Your hands reflexively moving to grasp at her horns or hairs or something, but disappointingly staying pliant behind your back, as you rock against your holdings, and croon out a scowl as you spread your legs.

You whine, a croon edging it’s way out of your esophagus, as you feel warmth creep up and down your chest to your tummy. You feel another sharp bite of teeth, and welp, as milk starts to creep down and out of your boobs in driplets.

“ _Fuck,”_

You groan, as you feel her puffy lips engulf your breasts red. You whine out a jagged moan, as you feel your other titty hang low and soppy, as you feel bursts of milk or jizz run it’s number down on the floor and down to your belly button.

_“Ahh, shit--!”_

You would rub your clit through the exertion if it weren’t for the old batterbitch herself keeping your hands still tidy and occupied around her metal shackles. You wiggle and whine, and she just moves cattily, and laughs, as she laps at your flowing overflowing of tatas. Her pink fairly thick tongue rubs and toys with the nub of your nipple. You perk out your body, and crunch your teeth, as you feel another burst of something liquidy pop from your other abused tit.

“Shit!”

Your breathing heaves, and you bite your lip hot, whining as you spread your legs to the point that yours veins feel about to pop.

_“Shiiiiiit--!!”_

You hear a growl come from the woman in front of you, and you see a nice set of teethy white pearls clench tightly around your swollen nub. Your hard as fuck nipple starts to ache, as her tongue rasps and swirls around your nerves, and your breath runs in fits, as you see her long feline nails clasp and drag your breasts dangerously around in rough circles.

She toys with you and toys with you, your heart palpitating, as she presses you hard into the metal wall. Your body slammed, as she bites and tugs your breasts until your walls start to clench. You hear her suckle your jugglers dry, and your body start to cave, as you arch your back

and your body starts to cry,

_And cry._

**And cry.**

AND CRY.

_“FUCK!!”_

Your pussy splurts.

 

***

 

_Mmm._

You sing a low chirp, as you watch the battered heaving bitch catch her breath. You move away from the girl, and lick your juice tainted lips, as you eye her most delectable jewels. Her pink shell clam aches for something throbbing to fill it to it’s peak.

It’s between the machine, or your bulge.

You’re hoping she’s too drugged out in ecstasy to make a choice.

The aforementioned traitor slithers around in your bodysuit, making your increasingly warmed body feel that much tighter.

“Soakin up all the good air, fishbait.”

You press a button on the machine, and the nine inch steely starts to whir itself on. It gyrates loud and hard, as the girl starts to come to. Her big ruby eyes wide in shock and in mixed horror, as your firm rod of choice starts dripping with the serum that will hopefully help save your race.

“Ready to get pulverized to a pulp, scully?”

She bites her lip, and shakes her head, as her lithe perky body starts to contort to try and measly escape.

The thing charges at her like a rabid dog as it punctures air, and she starts to howl in what you consider a bit of frightened excitability, as it spreads her legs wider than they were already too willing to go. You watch her tight little pussy twitch, as it rears it’s ugly head over her stomach. Small little robotic tendrils move to spread her juicy labia a part, and you watch as her little pink walls undulate as your vision is filled with silver and a thick ugly monster pushing it’s way into your helpless pretty victim.

“ _AAAAAAA--!!!_ ”

You start rubbing your stomach, as your bulge follows to the tip of your belly button, as you watch her rive and rave. The large metal cock pulverizing her entines to the point where you can feel your mouth begin to salivate. The poor little guppy caught between your trap, that you’re fully sure she’ll never be able to escape your little hornet’s nest.

You grab at your chest, and lick your sharp scathing teeth, as you pull on your nipples. Watching as the machine starts to do the same, as it pulls and tugs, and sucks on her bosom like a little bee in a bonnet. The sounds of her wet seedflap string through the entire room, as you bring a hand to suck your free fingers, and lap your dark skin between your nails and your tips.

Your hand grasped around your bulge grasps at your finely tailored suit, and tugs it to bitter residue of shreds, as you begin to sloppily bring your hands between your legs, and begin to finger fuck yourself.

Her moans are as hot as your own, as you feel a burning sense of jealousy, when you see her holes twitch in ache for the sad sack of shit your last dead employee happened to whip up. You hear her choke between her own spit, as her body croons up. Her noises as messy and as loud as yours, as you see spurts of her cum spasm from her newly claimed hole. Newly spurned semen filling up her caverns, as a large round bulge begins to quakingly take form between her abdomen.

“I might otter have to give the Shamu show a rest.”

You watch hungrily as her belly starts to expand and wait earnestly for your brain to start ticking.

You’d had an experimental vile you’d been debatin on using have the _need_ to arise. You may not need that dumb machine to help impregnate a race after all.

You move your hand lacidly across your desk, as you bump into it, and bring it into your mouth in one large shot.

Not long after, do you start to feel your lower half start to bubble.

Your already large purple bulge hangs long down past your knees, as it curls and curves languidly into the air. You breath in heavy paces, as you feel your breasts elongate, and your nipples perk upright. Your platinum prick piercings poking out between your growingly shortening suit.

Your legs spread out, and you moan lowly, as you take one rippling glance in the mirror, and realize your clothes and body are already mangled into shreds.

You bite your lip wonderously, as even you enjoy the transformation. And you wouldn’t mind sinking your pearly whites into your newfound fertilize boaring body.

You hear another croon from across the room, as you see little Roxy managed to somehow escape her holdings, and is fiercely jerking her little stubby clit as she looks on at you desperately, while your machine fucks her rawlessly.

“Yo shelly, wanna make friends instead of anemones?”

You lick your lips, as you turn your upright bulge to face her mercileslly pulverized pussy.

“We can play some games. Tag. Go fish.”

You start to rub your bulge hungrily.

“Maybe even hide n’ seek?”

She whirs to life, her eyes nearly rolling back, as her tits joggle and bobble enough to nearly smack her in the face.

“Fuuuuuck yeeeeaah—”

She grins greedily, as she starts moaning like a harpoon. Her bellows growing more rancorous, as you sway more predatorily towards her open womb. The machine rearing to a stop, as she whines like a needy little bitch for your throbbing pink bob.

You see her still smacking and fucking her clitty into extinction, as you move your shinily sticky bulge straight over head her lone shaking tummy.

It extends nearly the width to her tits, as you heartily measure your bone bulge over her desperate dainty form.

“ _FuuUuuUck mAAan, put the slinger in me an—”_

The machine slaps at her tits, and she screams, as you start to see liquid make hedgeway out of her.

You rub up and down her red and plush cooch, as you feel your cock and her purring kitten pulse dangerously, as your incessant teasing lets up into her fourth or fifth climax.

“FuUUuuuck you’re such a c _uuuuunnnttt_ —”

You hiss out a laugh, as you slap her thick thigh, and she starts cumming in succulent swift shakes.

The machine wraps it’s coils around her breasts, and you pull back in one final slither, as you part her saharra seas, and toy teasingly around her cute little seed nub, before entering your jack of all rabbits into her waiting maw ruthlessly.

“ **FUCK** ,”

You barely get to move, as your long thick burningly pink bulge zings and sizzles into her warming womb. Her stomach grows larger, the more you push, and push your length into her overexerting furnace. You feel fluids squirt and hiss around your tent, as you nearly lift her off the ground, with the power of your growing bulge.

“ ** _FUCK.”_**

She arches her back, and your thrusts push her weightening body into the ground, as you fuck her sickeningly tight body into multiple succession. Your nails grip down her side, as you fuck her into the wall and watch as her neck nearly hits the ceiling. Her face contorted as much as her body could allow, as you see her toungue lull out of her. Her breasts extended past her face, as she hangs upside down, as you hog yourself into her.

The bones of her hips jut out, as you fuck her into a merciless standstill. You can tell some of your serum started to taint her, as her already large gazoons, start to fill and grow with more milk. You barely hear the hoarseness in your grunts, as you push her farther and farther into insanity’s claustrophobic grimes.

You move down to start sucking hungrily into mama’s new milk minute maid, as you bite and fuck the hell and daylights out of her.

_“I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMING, I’M GONNA FUCKIN—”_

You feel a shudder, as a surge thrust its way out of your serpent, and into your incubate, as fluids after fluids make the poor girl start to look like a balloon.

She howls, and you keep fucking her like a dog, her body expanding to keep up with your firm restless assaults. Milk sputters across your chest and your face, as dollops drip down your own engorged mammaths. Your pacing never stopping, as your bulge coils and uncoils inside her.

“M—Mama—” You fuck her raggedly and watch her catch a dry heaving breath, “ _Mama Mia!_!!”

Your body isn’t due to stop, but you feel an odd sensation rattling against your bulge. The more you try to fuck her, the more something inside of her keeps pushing you back.

You stop, settle back a bit startled, until you feel some sort of gravity push your scathing rod out of her vag, and see your dick whip and recoil, as round spurts of solid white eggs start to spring hardily out of her vagina like a turtle during it’s nesting season.

Most of em look kinda shrimpy, until a large one seems stuck between her already spread out reddened walls. It sinks and juts out mercilessly, as she whines and whimpers, as you can practically feel her trying to push the nearly living thing out of her, as it seems stubbornly stuck between her entrance and the air.

You hear another sour whine, as it sucks itself back in, and you see it try to make itself reappear. Her breathing heaves as fat as her stomach, and you watch as it brings itself in and out of her like a new baby toy.

You wonder if she’s purposefully fucking herself with the thing, and watch as it takes more than several minutes for the large insertion to push itself out along with a river of cum.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK…”

She lays there, ballooned and heady, as fluid after fluid soils down her chest and down the floor.

You watch as she lays there, breath taken, as your bulge hangs largely down the floor.

The machine picks up the eggs out the way obediently, and you swing your legs to tower over her thoroughly fucked and ranched out body.

“So, are we cleavin for a round two, rookie?”


End file.
